


in the curve of your lips (i rest)

by lovelines (Alliwantisthetruth)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a tiiiiiny bit of angst i guess, so much fluff dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwantisthetruth/pseuds/lovelines
Summary: chaeyoung loves sweetly, silently, softly--canon. literally just rosé loving jennie.





	in the curve of your lips (i rest)

**Author's Note:**

> you know, i write too much of fluff for someone who isn't all that much of a softie. 
> 
> but here! to commemorate miss kim's amazing debut, i give you chaennie fluff. enjoy!

i.

 

Chaeyoung loves sweetly. She’s quick to smile and even quicker to profess her admiration and love to anyone: to Lisa, to Jisoo, to Ashley, to Alice, to Joohwangie. She buys her friends sweets and blushes easily when they thank her. She blurts entire paragraphs out, words she can’t hold in. They usually tumble out in an incoherent mess, leaving the one she’s speaking to the task of organizing her words together, of piecing out meaning in the tangle of broken-up sentences. She gets flustered too easily, and gestures in big, sweeping movements to try and give the emotions shining through her face justice. She’ll switch to English, too, in the times when she’s really too far gone in her enthusiasm. 

Chaeyoung reminds Jennie of a puppy. A young and small pup with too much energy focused in uncoordinated limbs. Maybe a Golden Retriever, clumsy but always meaning well, and way too adorable for her own damn good. 

They came home after their concert. Japan, Osaka. As they always did after a show, they’d spent the entire ride back to the dorms chattering excitingly, as rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed as they had been for their first music show recording two years ago, replaying moments forever stapled to their minds. Today, they had even dared to whisper out wishes for the future. Wishes that, with the adrenaline pounding in their veins and the screams of the crowd still reverberating in their eardrums, felt well on their way to becoming reality. Chaeyoung, who had been chatting animatedly with Lisa in the first few minutes, had come to rest her head on Jennie’s shoulder, and Jennie thinks she’s fallen asleep. 

She doesn’t have the heart to wake her up, but she has to, once the car stops moving and the headlights turn off. Slowly, Jennie shakes Chaeyoung’s shoulder, ignoring the pang of regret that washes over her when the other girl’s brow furrows gently. 

"Chaeng," she says, voice small. "Wake up, Chaeyoung. We’re at the dorms." 

Finally, Chaeyoung wakes up, or at the very least becomes aware enough to move out of the car and into the dorms. It’s clear she’s not totally there, though, and Jennie has to act quickly to stop her from smacking face first in the doorframe. She puts her hand on Chaeyoung’s elbow and guides her to her room, patiently waiting for Chaeyoung to stumble behind at her own pace. 

"We’re here," Jennie says when they finally reach Chaeyoung’s room, a smile playing on her lips. "Now you can get back to that beauty sleep." 

Chaeyoung’s eyes droop sleepily when she stares at Jennie. "You have a beautiful smile," she mutters. 

Heat rushes to Jennie’s face. "You’ve told me before," she lets out, part surprised and part embarrassed. 

"Because it’s true," Chaeyoung says over a yawn. "You have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. A cute, gummy smile." 

Jennie knows her face must be deep red by now. "I think it’s time for bed." 

Chaeyoung nods once, twice, before seemingly falling asleep. Her body pitches forward for a split second and Jennie steps towards her before she opens her eyes again and stabilizes herself. Then, she looks at Jennie, closes the short gap between them with two purposeful steps. 

Chaeyoung leans in close to Jennie's face before she kisses her. 

It’s fleeting, barely a peck, and far from the first time she’s done it, but it’s still sweet enough to make Jennie flush even more. God, she doesn’t know how it’s physically possible to be blushing so much. 

"I love you," Chaeyoung says. She closes the door to her room before Jennie even has the chance to reply. 

It doesn’t matter. She’ll have plenty of time to tell her tomorrow. 

 

ii. 

 

She’s in London, filming for her solo song, still suffering from jet lag and homesickness. It’s not homesickness, per say, rather a heartache, a pull from her soul that wants to be back in Seoul, back where her members are. Back where Chaeyoung is. 

It’s not like this is the first time she travels alone, or at least as alone as she can be, with staff and her manager sticking to her every second of the trip. She did France alone. She’d had a great time, and she’d missed it immensely when she’d stepped back into Korean land. She’s done solo activities before, even overseas, so why does she feel so fragile, so vulnerable today? 

They ask her to cry for a scene. It would be perfect for the music video, they say, to show a sad, heartbroken girl transformed into a confident and cool woman. Jennie agrees. They start filming her, alone in an alley in the heart of London, and Jennie cries. Cards her fingers through her hair, cries, cries, cries. 

They yell to cut. Jennie continues to cry. Around her, the staff exchange looks. They seem surprised, and she can almost hear them all wondering—what’s going through her mind? Who will go and talk to her? Should they play rock-paper-scissors? 

She stops crying after a few minutes, her tears stopping almost as abruptly as they had started flowing down her cheeks. Later, she tells herself. She’ll deal with this—this ache in the bottom of her heart, this longing that leaves her hollow—later. She has a music video to film. Staff to reassure. She does not have the time. 

And she truly doesn’t have the time. The rest of the day slips by in a haze of outfit changes, lip-syncing and choreography. All to suddenly it’s the late hours of the night, and she’s finally done for the day and retreating to sleep a few—too little—hours before waking up and starting all over again. 

In her hotel room, she stops. Stands still, a second or two, before lunging towards her suitcase and searching for her cellphone. When she finds it, her shaking fingers try composing a number. They know it by heart, but they’re moving so much she has to try once, twice, before she finally gets it right. She pulls it close to her ear, eternally grateful to herself for changing her data plan before leaving for Europe. 

After what seems like forever, Chaeyoung picks up. 

"Hello?" Chaeyoung answers, voice unbelievably soft, like she'd just woken—

Oh. Shit, she probably did wake her up. It was six in the morning over there. She should say sorry. Should say she forgot about the timezones, laugh it off, hang up after saying she’d call later. She should. She should. 

The only thing that comes out of her mouth, though, is a small, pathetic, sniffled out, "Chaeng?". 

"Jennie?" Her voice instantly seems more alert. "Is everything okay?"

And Jennie—

Jennie wants to speak, to say anything, but she can only manage to produce blubbering noises. How can she even begin to explain how she’s feeling? To explain how badly she misses them? 

She can’t. All she can do is cry it out. 

Chaeyoung listens silently. Chaeyoung lets her get it out of her system, waits patiently until Jennie can compose herself enough to string words together. Even when Jennie starts to talk, Chaeyoung doesn’t speak. She just listens. 

Somehow, that’s enough. Somehow, Chaeyoung’s calm, measured breathing manages to calm her speeding heart. Jennie talks and talks until she’s spent, until her eyelids are heavy and burning with lack of sleep. Even when Jennie goes silent, Chaeyoung doesn’t speak. Jennie wonders for a second if Chaeyoung hadn’t just gone back to sleep. 

But Chaeyoung is awake. She always is. Chaeyoung loves silently. Jennie can feel her calming presence, strong and subtle, even when she's on the other side of the globe.

"Chaeng?" Jennie says softly, hesitantly. "I’m—It’s okay now. Sorry, I don’t know what happened there. Thank you for answering." 

Chaeyoung answers assuredly. "Don’t worry about it. You know you can call me whenever, wherever." The words are soothing to Jennie, which was probably why Chaeyoung had said them in the first place. 

"I mean it," Chaeyoung says. "I think you should go to sleep now. It’s like, what, 1 o'clock there? You have filming tomorrow." Though she tries to scold her, all Jennie hears is the concern that sweats out of her voice. Her heart swells. 

"You’re right. I’ll sleep, I promise. Thank you again." 

"I mean it, Jen. Call me anytime. I’ll answer." Chaeyoung’s voice comforts Jennie more than anything else in the world. 

"Even at three in the morning?" Jennie risks out. 

"Especially at three in the morning."

Jennie really can’t help the small laugh that bubbles out of her. 

She says her goodbyes, not before promising Chaeyoung once or twice to sleep and take care of herself. Once they hang up, Jennie is tired and exhausted and at peace all at the same time. She falls asleep the moment her head hits the pillow, and sleeps the best she’s slept in months. 

 

 

iii.

 

Once Jennie’s finished filming SOLO, she comes back home with an excited buzz that seems to stick to her skin. It’s done, her solo debut is finished and polished and there’s nothing left to even work on. It’s done, it’s done, it’s finally done. It’s hers. She’s ecstatic, jittery, like caffeine’s perpetually coursing through her veins. 

She practically skips to the dorms, where she’s welcomed by her members. 

They all wish her welcome back and then all take turns to hug her tight. It’s quite obvious that Chaeyoung must have slipped in a word with them. Jennie can’t quite bring herself to care, not when their arms are around her, safe havens anchoring her home. She smiles extra big, laughs loud and delights her members with stories from London. Jisoo, in particular, seemed to find the story of her ripping off her dress in the middle of a deserted laundromat especially hilarious. 

That night, she retreats to her room with her heart lighter than it’s been in a long, long time. 

A few minutes later, there’s a knock at her door. It opens to reveal Chaeyoung, tall frame shadowed by the darkness outside. 

Before Jennie can say anything, Chaeyoung enters the room in small, graceful steps. She walks and walks and walks for what Jennie thinks are hours but knows are mere seconds, until she finally can have Jennie back in her arms again. 

Chaeyoung’s hugs are warm. Steady. Jennie always feels like she’s regained balance after. 

A beat passes before Chaeyoung finally releases Jennie from her hold. Her hands skim over Jennie’s arms to cup her face. Her bright, intense stare burns right into Jennie’s eyes. Jennie holds it for a few seconds, notes the concern evident in Chaeyoung’s features, from the furrowed brow to the bitten lip. The other girl seems to search—for what, Jennie can’t quite tell. 

She doesn’t even know if Chaeyoung finds what she’s looking for, but eventually her eyes clear up and she smiles a tender smile. 

"You worried me," Chaeyoung says, and Jennie’s heart melts. "I’m really happy to see that you’re okay." 

"I’m sorry," Jennie says. "I’m fine, really. I just had—a moment." 

"A moment," Chaeyoung repeats. 

"Yeah, a moment. It’s gone now. I’m fine, I swear."

Chaeyoung scrutinizes her face again, before smiling the sweet smile that Jennie had missed. "I believe you."

And quietly, slowly, she swoops down to Jennie’s lips. 

Chaeyoung loves softly. Jennie’s learned this over the years, but it always seems to surprise her. Chaeyoung loves her softly, peppering Jennie’s jaw with butterfly kisses. Her hands move slowly up and down Jennie’s arms, her waist, her back. Chaeyoung loves her softly, even when she leads her to the bed, where she cages her in with her arms. Chaeyoung loves her softly, especially when she stops kissing her and looks at Jennie with an impossibly tender look. 

Jennie feels a smile creep onto her face as she tugs Chaeyoung down to meet her lips again, her heart incredibly full.

**Author's Note:**

> (i don't know if any of you care, but i might post other things soon!!! in my trash pile of wips, i have something in particular that's been brewing in the back of my mind. i won't spoil it, but it's multi-chaptered. we'll see.)


End file.
